Field effect transistors (FETs) made of III-N materials such as GaN exhibit desirable properties for power switches, such as high bandgaps and high thermal conductivity compared to silicon FETs. However, GaN FETs are undesirably susceptible to leakage current from the drain to the source through the two-dimensional electron gas outside the channel area.